Is Love Everlasting? HELL YEAH
by joined-at-the-hip
Summary: Alice starts to feel lonely because Jasper isnt letting her have her way. He is always hanging around Rosalie.She and Emmett take comfort from each others company. What they both dont know is that Jasper and Rosalie are planning thier birthday? HAS HUMOR!
1. The key of love

**Aspen: Hey you guys this is our first fanfic. Please review us kindly we would greatly appreciate it. **

**Slanca: *putting a dress on* Hey Aspen does this make me look fat? Ohh you downloaded it. **

**Aspen: Anyways... check our site for crazy rants K luv ya all!**

**Rated M cause of rape which is coming soon right know its T.**

"Alice?" Jaspers soothing voice broke her reverie.

"What is it hunny" she asked exasperated

"Oh nothing" he said calmly. Alice knew right away the wheels were turning in his beautiful blonde head. She went up to him and put her arms around his waist. Her lips moved hungrily to his throat.

"Please tell me" she murmured against his warm alabaster skin. Jasper chuckled and pushed her back so that he could have a look at her. Alice felt a calming sensation that took away her suspicion and repressed her lust.

She eyed him and growled.

"you did it again" Jasper gave her dazzling smile, he pecked her cheek and left her room. Alice watched his blurred retreating figure.

She sighed as she sat down on the couch. She gasped as she foresaw the future.

_Alice stood in the middle of a room. It was dirty, filled with party favors, on the wall written in cursive handwriting was "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMETT AND ALICE!" Jasper stood at her side and kissed her. _

"_Alice here is your present." The blond said as he took out a card she eyed it cautiously. _

"_Do u you want to go now?" Jasper asked her inquisitively. She eyed the hotel room key and smiled at him wickedly. _

"_AS long as it's a suite you can have every part of me baby!"_

With that the future halted.

Alice lay down on the couch, grabbed a pillow and screamed into the fluffy excuse of cotton and feathers. Her scream was hushed by the feathery thing though. If she could blush she would be red like a tomato.

_Ughh_ she thought _I'm acting like a girl who just fell in love…again_.


	2. Innocence starts its seduction

**Slanca: I do not own Twilight. I want 5 reviews to move farther cause its a source of motivation for me or else i start to feel sluggish and cant give you the best rate stories. Sorry ... But i would appreciate it a few words of confidence is extremely helpful to a weak willed person like me. thankies CHeRry Pie aWesOmenEss **

**Aspen: *checking her texts* OMFG OK Slanca i will check fanfic for the story *sigh***

* * *

><p>Emmett looked at the legs of the busty blonde underneath his car, thinking if she remembered what would be happening in a week.<p>

"Hey Rosalie?"

"Hmmm what?"

"Do you know what is gonna happen in a week?" Rosalie came out from under the Jeep.

"Umm actually I have no idea…" Rosalie paused, "is it important?" Emmett winced inwardly but didn't want to make Rose feel bad so he replied.

"Nah not really its nothing," Rose narrowed her eyes but said

"Ok that's good can you pass me the wrench please" scanning through the toolbox he couldn't figure out which one was the wrench, all the tools were jumbled together, losing his patience he cursed aloud.

"Which one of these is the f-ing wrench, god damn it, how the hell am I suppose to know this!" Rose slid out from under the Jeep and went over to Emmett grabbed the wrench, kissed him on the cheek and said.

"Thanks for the help sweetheart." Emmett mentally turned red.

"You welcome" he muttered. They both stared at each other; Emmett leaned forward but was interrupted by a knock on the garage door. Jasper stood at the entrance.

"Umm sorry you two, Rose come on we have to get going. I think Alice is going to figure out soon," Rose though unhappy that the moment was ruined complied and said.

"Ok Jazz we can take Edwards car since their family is on vacation at the Denali's, also we can blend in better" Jasper snorted at that and with a slight southern twang said.

"Hun, we can never blend even if we tried," Rosalie flipped her hair back.

"True my beauty can never be concealed" Jasper and Emmett both rolled their eyes at that.

"Well then Miss I-am-a-narcissist-and-proud-of-it I am driving and you better hurry," with that Jasper ran and came back with Edward's keys. Rosalie grabbed a towel off the toolbox and wiped her grimy hands.

"See ya Emmett, love you" she slammed the passenger's side and Jasper reversed leaving Emmett standing alone in the empty garage. Alice walked out of the house and asked him.

"Hey Em have you seen Jazz?" he shrugged.

"Ya both him and Rose left, I don't know where though,"

"The future keeps on coming up foggy all I see is Bella and Edward with Nessie, its like the radio transmission for Jasper and Rosalie is turned off." Emmett nodded his head, following along even though he had no idea what the petite brunette was saying. Alice sighed and said in a whining voice

"My birthdays coming up and Jasper isn't even coming near me," Emmett froze.

"Wait when's you're birthday?" Alice's eyebrows stitched together.

"Well I made up a date since I have no memories of that time, so April 31st." Emmett jumped up and down like a little girl.

"Mine is April 30th, I am MIND BLOWN," Both him and Alice started laughing; the mixture of bells and booming laughter shook through the forest.

"But its weird they both are acting like they don't even know… well at least Rose is." Emmett sighed as a wave of sadness took him over. Alice looked at his face and was affected as well; she went up to Emmett and gave him a hug. Emmett, though surprised hugged the little body back. What they both didn't know was that one innocent move could make the disaster of everything.


End file.
